Pin to Hari
by A kittie boi
Summary: m for adult themes. the inspiration for the fiction is billy talent's pins and needles. male kyubi x male naruto, yaoi pairings, read the author's note at te bottom of the story. yaoi, het, lemons maybe, citris, fluff? and a dangerous mind game.


I:

Lonely Beginnings

Holding his tongue, Naruto clenched his hands. His eyes flicked to his father, who sat so proudly, his blond hair catching the rays of the setting sun. His robes fit him so well, so did his cold face. Bitting his lips, he bowed his head, trembling in rage. Then, the cold and distant figure that was his father, rose. Naruto remained seated until he passed, then rose and followed him. Servants stopped, whispering behind their hands, or tails, as the case told. Naruto found himself shrinking further and further into the protection of his robes, and five tails. His ears twitched, folding back in fear as one of his father's advisors approached. His father sensed this, and shot a reproving glare backwards. Naruto lowered his eyes, turning his head and body away, blushing in embarrassment, and anger. The anger was, of course, directed at himself. His father looked away, talking to the advisor. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, huddling against himself. Everyone was against him. They had been every since his litter had been the last before his mother's death. His father had grieved the loss of his mate terribly, more so since she had told him something of Naruto. Since then, his father was cold to Naruto, more so than before. He went out of his way to make Naruto sad, or angry, or embarrassed, or afraid. It seemed strange, but Naruto wasn't going to protest, because that would only make things worse. Much, much worse. All of a sudden, Naruto's father was done talking, and was striding away again, quicker this time. Naruto had to run to catch up, and jog to keep caught up.

Kyuubi was one of Naruto's few friends, he outnumbered the boy by many years, and four tails. Still, he loved the boy like a younger sibling, and couldn't understand the lord's hatred of the child. It saddened him, seeing the boy attempt to catch up to the more powerful demon. He sighed as Naruto's father turned to the boy, and shooed him. Naruto stood there awkwardly, looking insecure enough to die if someone spoke to him. Kyuubi called to him.

"Naruto, come on, I need someone to tag along with me. I am ever so lonely!" Naruto's head shot up, and he raced over to Kyuubi, his face becoming happy. Naruto's father watched coldly, his eyes met Kyuubi's, even as the nine tailed demon caught his son in an embrace. Naruto's father's mouth twisted viciously, and he turned away abruptly. One of his mates came over to comfort him, looking over her shoulder at Kyubi. She gave him, and Naruto, a small, heart wrenchingly sad, smile. Kyuubi didn't let Naruto see the smile, it would of confused him, and made him even more insecure. Something the tiny demon child didn't need. He swept Naruto into another embrace, then led the child away.

-next scene-

Naruto sat next to crackling fire, it was a demonic blue. He smiled, watching the alluring flames dancing hypnotically. Kyuubi came into the room, washing it with his overwhelming and yet, comforting presence instantly. Naruto turned, looking up at the older demon. He broke into a smile, as Kyuubi joined him by the fire. Then he turned and gazed into the blue flames again. He felt Kyuubi watching him, but he refused to turn back, not then, not yet. His eyes closed a little, holding a weary expression with dignity.

"Kyuubi-sama... What is love?" Naruto asked, his voice was small, curious, and somehow empty. "Is it what father, and his wives do each night? Is it the sounds they make? The way they look at each other?" Kyuubi frowned, shaking his head.

"Somehow... I doubt it. I don't think your father loves any of them... Any of his wives." Kyuubi said briskly, wanting to leave the subject. Naruto wasn't to be dissuaded, though.

"Then, did he not love my mother? Was she not one of his wives? Was she not loved?" Naruto looked at Kyuubi, his eyes... Kyubi averted his own gaze, focusing on pale, smooth lips instead. A bad choice. Kyuubi sighed, closing his eyes.

"Naruto, your father has loved few people in all his one-million and fifty-six years. Your mother, however, was different. There wasn't anyone who didn't love her. Who didn't like to be around her. Perhaps it was the way she laughed, or the way she smiled? Was it her beauty, or her kindness? Few knew, few wanted to. Whatever the case, or their reasons, everyone loved her. Even your father." Kyuubi smiled, remembering the late lady, who had passed away just after Naruto and his litter's birth. Naruto asked his question again.

"So then... What is love? Is it the said above? Beauty? Kindness? A laugh, or a smile?" Naruto looked desperate, he was bitting his lips, and his eyes were feverish. Kyuubi shook his head and shrugged. He sighed again.

"Many people describe love as when you enjoy spending time with someone, even if no words are spoken. You feel connected to them, even if you are far apart. You are nervous, and constantly blush around them. Your stomach knots up, and sometimes you can't think straight if they look at you, or speak to you. If they acknowledge you, it feels as though your world is spinning. It is like being drunk, high, stoned and with a hangover, yet tasting sweet honey the whole time." Kyuubi recited, having heard this from his mother, who was uncommonly wise... Even for a demon. Naruto retreated back a little, pondering this. Then he looked at Kyuubi curiously.

"Does that mean... I love you?" He asked innocently. Kyuubi froze. He looked at Naruto, sweating a little.

"You... What? I, I don't understand..." He stuttered. Naruto looked down, blushing.

"Well... What I mean to say is... When I'm with you, I feel like I could fly, like I could do anything... Even face down father... My stomach sometimes hurts, and... When you turn away from me, to look at some other... It hurts..." He touched his chest, where his heart would be. "Right here. Also, everything else you mentioned... Is true for what I feel towards you." Kyuubi found himself speechless. He stared at Naruto, who turned towards him, sitting on his knees. One side of Naruto's kimono fell down his shoulder, revealing bare, beautiful skin. Kyuubi trembled a little, gazing in awe. His eyes raked the flesh exposed to him. Naruto leaned forwards, crawling to Kyuubi. He placed his hands on Kyuubi's robes, pulling himself up a bit.

"It hurts that I think I love you... Kyuubi-sama..." Kyubi's head lifted, his eyes wide, and his heart erratic.

"You don't mean this... You aren't aware of what you're doing..." Kyuubi tried to protest. Naruto shook his head.

"Never has my head been clearer, my intentions as straightforward, or wish as strong... I wish for you to love me back... Please, Kyuubi-sama..." Naruto's pleading voice stabbed Kyuubi's heart. He tried to ignore the pain that the tears caused him.

"Physical, or emotion love... Naruto. What are you asking for?" Kyuubi asked, closing his eyes. Naruto tugged at the robes, pulling them away, so they fell to the floor. He slid his arms around Kyubi's neck, knowing full well that Kyuubi wouldn't push him away. He pressed himself against the older demon, not replying for a moment. Instead, his fingers worked at the sash, wiling it to untie. It did, and Kyuubi's robes fell away, leaving him in his measly underwear. Naruto went to pull off his own kimono, but Kyuubi was already there, untying, removing. Next thing either of them knew, they were in the bed together, and Kyuubi was on top of Naruto, who smiled.

"I don't know the difference." He whispered, leaning up and capturing Kyubi's mouth. The temperature quickly rose.

∞∞∞∞∞∞

Naruto woke to an empty bed. For some reason, he was glad. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face Kyuubi, not after the previous night. So, dutifully, he cleaned up, dressed and was gone well before Kyuubi got back. Standing in the doorway, the older demon sighed, running a hand through his crimson hair. His red eyes pondered their next move, while he fought off thoughts that were displeasing. _I just slept with my lord's son... Kami-sama, please preserve my soul..._ Kyubi closed his eyes tightly, pinching his brow. _What am I to do? I hope he isn't regretting it, or in any pain..._ Kyuubi bit his lip, worry eating his mind.

-next scene-

Naruto found Kyuubi later, and thanked him. It was settled not long after that Naruto was fine with this, and wanted more, it made him feel loved, because Kyuubi was so gentle, so caring afterwards. Kyuubi was glad he hadn't harmed the boy, and the meetings began and continued, until finally Naruto's father somehow found out. He was less than pleased. Kyuubi was banished, and Naruto was punished, though not as severely. Kyuubi had insisted he had taken advantage of the boy, so as to prevent major damage from falling to his young love. Naruto's father bought it, and Naruto was banished to his smaller palace, for a century. Or so it was to be.

Then, at the end of his banishment, Naruto discovered a terrible plot. His father was going to rid himself of Naruto, once and for all. Naruto had escaped into the same place Kyuubi had been banished to. When news of Naruto's escape reached his father's ears, the lord only smirked. He was a brilliant chess player, and Naruto was his king, Kyuubi his rook, and the leader of Kohonagakure was his pawn. It was falling into place beautifully.

Naruto had met up with Kyuubi, in the human realm. When Kyuubi learned of the plan, he grew infuriated, and attacked Kohonagakure, against Naruto's wishes. Naruto attempted to stop him, and went to the leader of the village. The Hokage was suspicious, but when Kyuubi appeared, believed his story and fulfilled his wishes. Naruto tried to reason with Kyuubi, but the enraged demon wouldn't listen, so, in the end, Naruto resorted to his final plan. The back-up of his back-up's back-up.

The Hokage defeated Kyuubi, at the cost of his life. Naruto aided him, at the cost of his immortality, and demonic power, which was sealed away, as he became a mortal infant. Kyubi was sealed within a sword, which was to be given to Naruto later, to keep him quiet, until his rage died off, or Naruto himself died. At that point, the sword would be destroyed, killing Kyuubi with it. That is where this story has lost it's narrating will, and returns to the telling instead of summarization.

-next scene-

Naruto opened his eyes, he was six, in mortal years. In demon years, he was no longer a demon. He squeezed his eyes shut, turning to face his pillow. Letting the tears leak out, to soak the material. His ears twitched as the front door, downstairs, opened.

"Naruto? Naruto, are you here?" Umino Iruka, his caretaker, called. Naruto sniffed, rubbed his eyes, and left his room. He walked downstairs unhappily. Iruka smiled when he saw Naruto, who lowered his eyes. Iruka frowned, bending down. He smiled, tilting his head.

"Hey there stranger. How are you today?" Naruto gave him a tiny smile, still staring at the floor. Iruka chuckled, and ruffled Naruto's hair. The boy smiled a little wider, and looked at Iruka, who winked with a grin. "Today is your first day at the academy, let's not be late, okay?" Iruka asked, standing. Naruto sighed, smile vanishing, and nodded. He grabbed his lunch, and backpack. Then he nodded to Iruka, who sighed and followed the small boy.

It was a short walk to the academy, but the silence made it seem a million miles. Iruka was used to it though, as Naruto, ever since living with Iruka, had shown the same treatment to him, as to the rest of the village. Though, Iruka found he could get Naruto to smile, if only for a moment or two, and if it was only the barest, smallest smile. Iruka of course, knew exactly who he was living with, and Naruto had told Iruka some tales of when he had been a demon. Still, the school teacher found he couldn't bring himself to treat Naruto any different, the boy had been through so much, and was so human... Naruto violently protested at that, acting out was rare for him, but that was a big no. He wasn't human, he didn't act human, he didn't even like most humans... Iruka was an exception, as of then, the **only** exception. Finally, the two were at the academy doors, and when Iruka looked down, he saw Naruto looking totally petrified. His face became compassionate, and he touched Naruto's head gently.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto wasn't weak, in fact he equaled the Hokage. But that was pitifully weak, in demonic standards, the standards he wanted, no, **needed** to live up to. Iruka lowered his eyes, because there wasn't much he could teach Naruto, simple chakra control exercises, that was it. Naruto mastered every weak jutsu the instructors threw at him, and finally the Third Hokage gave him access to the Hokage library, in which Naruto spent most of his time. Within two months, Naruto had gone through half of it, and mastered every jutsu he'd come across as well. The Hokage was devastated, and Iruka couldn't of been more proud, while Naruto was completely desperate and determined.

Despite his skills, and developing looks, Naruto had few friends. The few he had consisted of; Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino. Despite there being only three, they were strangely loyal to him, and the four of them were closer than lovers. It made Naruto sad, because he and Kyuubi had been this close... He and Kyuubi had been friends, and lovers, and then, in the end... Enemies facing each other on the battlefield, with Naruto trying to protect what Kyuubi wanted to destroy...

-next scene-

Naruto sat in the farthest corner, wrapped up in his own thoughts. With him were his three friends, and a new boy; Akimichi Chouji. Naruto let his head rest on the desk, breathing slowly. Then, a shadow blocked his sunlight, making him look up. There was a moody boy standing in front of him.

"I haven't seen you here before... And that's my seat." The boy said arrogantly, and Naruto blinked. He was about to back down, when something inside of him solidified.

"I was tutored, and as for your seat... I'm sitting in it, so too bad." Naruto mentally winced, afraid to be hit. The boy twitched, his eyes becoming full of static, and hatred. That made Naruto pause. Why would this boy hate, after only just meeting him? Naruto frowned at him, then laid his head down again, just as Iruka walked in.

"Good-morning class... Sasuke, is there a problem?" Iruka asked, putting his hands on his hips. Sasuke, newly named such, nodded.

"Yeah. This dobe is in my seat." Sasuke told Iruka, glaring with malice at Naruto. Iruka blinked, and saw Naruto. Iruka shrugged at Sasuke, smiling easily.

"Leave him be, find a different seat." Iruka told him placidly. Sasuke glared at Naruto, and stalked off, trying to find an already protected seat. He didn't want to sit next to one of his fan girls... He didn't even like girls...! Naruto was watching him, when Sasuke turned to glance at him. The brunette found himself surprised, and blushing. He quickly turned away, hunching his shoulders. The blond watched him, his blue eyes calculating.

"Welcome to the beginning of your Shinobi career! Today you are Gennin, and you'll be sorted into your three-man Gennin cells in a moment..." Iruka stated in a bored manner, and Naruto noticed he was hiding behind his desk slightly. Tilting his head Naruto shrugged, and laid his head down on the hard wood with a thump.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Uchiha Sasuke..." The arrogant boy twitched. "Umino Naruto..." Sasuke's head turned, staring at the blond who was looking at him, they stared. "Haruno Sakura." Then, they both felt their eyes widen at the girl's name. There was a banshee resembling shriek, and Haruno Sakura was gazing at them in triumph. Sasuke and Naruto shuddered in union, subtly making a pact against the pink haired menace. There was an answering cry of protest, and a blond banshee stood up.

"Iruka-sensei, that isn't fair! No way does forehead-girl get the hot boys!" The blond banshee wailed. The pink banshee laughed.

"You failed Ino-pig," Then she cackled in a freaky manner, making everyone cringe, except Ino who glared. Then a cat fight ensued. Iruka sighed, hitting his forehead with the clipboard.

"I don't make the teams..." He murmured mournfully, now obviously hiding behind his desk. "I only announce them..." Naruto pitied his adoptive father, feeling the older man's pain. Sakura came out of the fight victorious, and headed for him. He looked at Sasuke, and the two shared another moment of connected horror, before the pink banshee descended.

Naruto almost screamed. Almost. Sasuke watched as she attached to him, like the leech she was, and he started crying. There was a frantic urgency in his eyes, and he struggled forcefully, throwing her off and backing away, panting wildly. He looked like a cornered animal, one that would bite if plagued. Iruka stood up, concerned. Sakura paid no heed and advanced again. Naruto did exactly what Sasuke and Iruka thought he would do: **He bit her**. Sakura did exactly what **everyone** expected **her** to do: She screamed. Iruka and Sasuke sighed. _Great, I have a banshee, and a wild boy on my team... Why me...? Why can't I have normal people in my life?_ Sasuke's thoughts wandered to his older brother, and he sighed again. His head rested on his laced fingers, and the feeling of impending deathly doom descended, and he paled. Sakura was just behind him, grinning in her scary fan girl manner. Naruto was on the ceiling, hanging from a light, and refusing to come down. Iruka hit his forehead again. _What a wonderful team lord Hokage... You must be going senile to put these three together..._

-next scene-

Hatake Kakashi walked into the room to see only one person, a girl. She was staring at the ceiling, which made Kakashi look too. His eyes widened when he saw two boys clinging to the ceiling. One, with dark hair, was using chakra. The other, with blond hair, was hanging from a lamp. Kakashi stared, speechless like the girl. The dark haired boy was loosing his grip with chakra, so he lunged at a lamp, and hung from that like the blond. Kakashi looked at the girl, who was now circling around the two boys like a wolf to wounded birds. He sweat dropped and cleared his throat. The girl turned, while the two boys flicked their eyes to him.

"Yo, I'm Kakashi, your Jounnin instructor!" He smiled winningly, and the girl glared. The two boys stared at him, staying fixed on the ceiling. Kakashi blinked, and took a closer look now that he could see their faces. His eyes widened. Uchiha Sasuke, and Umino Naruto. His eyebrows rose. _Well, this is an interesting team... Considering I'm given two prodigies, as well as a village menace... _He glanced at Sakura, then shuddered. _A talented, powerful menace..._ He added to his thought.

"Okay, meet me on the roof in ten minutes!" He shouted, then poofed away. Sakura instantly left, headed for the roof, and their instructor. Sasuke and Naruto waited a minute, till she was really gone, then carefully leaped to the ground. Naruto dusted himself off, and sighed. He looked at Sasuke, before fire swirled around him, and he vanished inside it. Sasuke stared at him, or where he'd been a moment before. Then, he shrugged and headed for the window. Sakura had the stairs, so he'd climb to get to the top, if only to avoid her.

Naruto was already at the top, by the time Sasuke and Sakura got there. He and Kakashi were talking, and Sakura smiled dreamily at Naruto, who backed away, hiding behind Kakashi. The Jounnin rolled his eyes, watching as Sasuke edged around her. Naruto looked away, out to the Hokage's tower.

"Okay, sit down and tell me about yourselves." Kakashi ordered. The three obeyed, and Sakura started. Sasuke went next and finally Naruto.

"My name is Umino Naruto. I **do** like my adoptive father Umino Iruka, ah... Training, reading the Hokage scrolls, um... Being useful, especially to Iruka and the Hokage and ANBU... Reading in general, and... Being alone." Sakura frowned at that. Sasuke and Kakashi looked thoughtful. Naruto continued.

"I **don't** like lots of noise... Mean people who criticize, are cold to and laugh at others for no reason... Ah, being around lots of people, they scare me... Oh, and having something important kept from me. My dream is to become as powerful as my real father, and to overthrow him. I also wish to unseal what was sealed twelve years ago, to be reunited with someone I love... Very much." Naruto's voice was soft, and Kakashi blinked. _What was sealed twelve years ago... Does he mean... Kyuubi!?_ Kakashi stared at him in horror. _To be reunited with someone he loves very much... Kyuubi? But Kyuubi is a demon... I'll have to ask Iruka-san about Naruto... Later._ Kakashi smiled, a bead of sweat sliding down his face. Sakura was cooing 'how romantic...' and Sasuke was giving Naruto a calculating look.

"Okay, now thats over with, our first mission is tomorrow." With that, he poofed away. Sasuke bolted for the side of the building, and went running down the side, and tore off for his house. Naruto leaped into a nearby tree and jumped the rooftops, going towards the Hokage's tower. Sakura sat there pathetically, her head going from the direction Sasuke vanished to, and then to where Naruto fled to. She sighed and started for the stairs, and then down them. Alone.

-next scene-

Naruto laid against the side of Hokage's desk. His hair drooped out of exhaustion, and the Hokage leaned over his desk to see Naruto falling asleep. He smiled, his wrinkles deepening.

"Naruto," The blond jerked up, his head slamming against the side of the desk. Naruto didn't even notice as he turned to Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama? How can I be of service?" Naruto asked, bowing. The Hokage sighed, two-thousand years of the same habit was a little hard to break. Then he smiled.

"Today, you became a Gennin, and you have earned the right to wield a very special sword." The Hokage smiled, knowing Naruto's reaction. Naruto thought his heart stopped, his eyes widening with joy, spilling with happy tears.

"Do you mean... The blade of nine demonic hells! Kyuubi's blade?!" The Hokage smiled at Naruto's quiet enthusiasm, and nodded sagely. Naruto thought his heart was about to explode, and then the Hokage summoned the sword, and held it out to the boy. Naruto took it, and instantly his body was on fire, but it didn't burn, instead it was soothing. He grasped the blade, and unsheathed it. In that instant, all of his demonic power was unleashed. His full power, coupled by Kyubi's power. The entire office was in danger of being burned, but then, the power died down just as the ANBU burst through the door. They stared at Naruto, who's hair stood on end, shocks of red chakra going through it. He turned, his pale skin glowing, his eyes no longer blue, but a deep purple. He smiled, and the ANBU stepped back from sharp teeth, and long fangs. Twelve tails swung lazily from his torn pants, and beautiful ears twitched. Long fingernails were examined by curious eyes. Naruto tilted his head, then bowed, hands gripping his sword and sheath.

"Please forgive me, I was not aware Kyubi would do that. Please do not be alarmed. I mean no harm, not to you, or to Hokage-sama." He smiled shyly at the ANBU, who stared at him, then one stepped forward.

"Naruto?" The boy smiled wider, showing glimmering teeth.

"Anko-san," Naruto greeted her softly, and Anko pulled back her mask. She stared at Naruto for a moment, then grinned.

"Do you think all this power is any good against fan girls?" She asked playfully. Naruto paused, then shuddered, remembering Sakura and Ino. He looked ready to cry, which set the ANBU – except for Anko – off balance, seeing this powerful being ready to break down and bawl like a child... It wasn't what they expected, and they grew eased. The Hokage sighed.

"Naruto, perhaps you'd better sheath the sword... And give it a nickname, it's name is too long." Naruto grinned agreeably.

"Okay Hokage-sama..." He looked at his sword, then grinned ruefully. "Kyuubi no Tsurugi. Heh, how original..." The sword glowed, then pulsed. Naruto gave a tiny smile. "Funny to you is it? Fine, Kyuubi, keep the silly, unoriginal name... What do I care?" Naruto paused, as the sword glowed again. Naruto smiled a bit wider and sheathed it, shaking his head. "Silly Kyuubi..." He noticed the ANBU staring at him. "What?" He asked, suddenly afraid of the attention, his smile vanishing.

-next scene-

Iruka sighed, and called up the stairs.

"Naruto!" Pause. "Naruto I know you're up!" Another pause.

"Iruka... What is it?" Naruto asked coolly. Iruka almost jumped from his skin, and spun around. Naruto had his shoes on, and was holding his backpack in one hand, and Kyuubi no Kitsune in the other. Iruka frowned, his hands went to his hips.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, eying the sword. Naruto shrugged.

"Kakashi-san, my new Jounnin sensei, told us to meet him at the training grounds early today." He shrugged again, and put his backpack down. Then he strapped on his sword. Iruka frowned.

"Who gave you that?" He asked, not liking the demonic aura it gave off. Naruto smiled.

"Hokage-sama." He ran his finger along the sheath. "This is Kyuubi, the sword his soul was imprisoned in. I told you about Kyuubi right, and you know he attacked the village?" Iruka nodded. Naruto held out the sword. "Iruka, meet Kyuubi. Kyuubi, meet Iruka." The sword began glowing, even sheathed Iruka could see it, along with Naruto smiling at the sword.

"Kyuubi, be nice!" Naruto giggled sadistically. Then he noticed Iruka, and sobered instantly. He bowed. "Good-bye Iruka," He picked up his bag, turned, and waved. "I'll see you later!" Then he was gone. Iruka sighed, and fell into one of the kitchen chairs. He rubbed his temples.

"That boy... I swear, demons are so hard to raise..." He smiled at the absurdity of that sentence. "Then again, I must be crazy for trying." He laughed at himself, shaking his head.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto heard his father's words, and rolled his eyes, knowing he was right. He was pleased, to find no malice, or regret in those words, only humor and slight disbelief. He jumped onto the roof, and headed for the training grounds. He was there before anyone else, and so he jumped into a tree, and unsheathed Kyuubi no Tsurugi. He jumped down and swung it experimentally. A ball of fire was flung from the tip, and it obliterated eight trees. Naruto stared wide-eyed as they fell, crumbling into dust as they hit the ground. He twitched.

"Okay... Maybe I should talk to Kyuubi before I use this..." He sweat dropped as the sword pulsed, laughing at him. "Ha, ha, Kyubi... Real funny." Naruto rolled his eyes at the sword. Then his whole body stiffened, and Kyubi's voice rang out in his mind, sharper than when he talked to the sword.

**"Naruto, Naruto... You're still a kit, only two-thousand and twelve... So young, and in so much danger... Watch what I am about to show you... You are the lord of foxes, you father has fallen ill, and you must fight for the throne." **Naruto gasped, Kyuubi sighed. **"Don't be alarmed kit, I will be there to help you, the whole way. Also, the reason your father wanted to be rid of you, was you have the potential to be the most powerful demon, in the history of rulers. He feared you would overthrow him while he was in health, but... Now you will overthrow him out of health!"** Images suddenly flashed through Naruto's mind, and he fell to his knees, Kyuubi no Tsurugi supporting him. **"Summon kit... Use the summons well, they shan't let you down."** Then Kyuubi's voice faded, along with the glow of the sword. Naruto crouched, panting. Just then Sakura and Sasuke came walking up.

Sasuke saw Naruto on the ground, holding a sword. He frowned.

"Hey dobe, who's sword? Can't be yours, can it." Naruto twitched, his eyes sliding to see Sasuke. The brunette gasped, red eyes met his black eyes. Then, when Naruto blinked, they were purple. He blinked again, but they remained purple. Sasuke stared at him. "... The hell?" Naruto rose, and Sasuke and Sakura noticed the ears, and the tails. Sakura laughed evilly.

"Pathetic, dressing like a demon doesn't make you cooler!" Just then, the tail swung around and hit her. She went flying back, and crashing into a half charred tree. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who had regained his cold composure. Sakura slid to the ground and groaned.

"... F-Freak..." She muttered, realizing it wasn't a Genjutsu. Sasuke twitched along with Naruto. Just then Kakashi poofed into view. Sakura groaned again, and he frowned at her. She was bruised. He looked at Naruto and Sasuke, and both of them were uninjured. Naruto however, was sporting fox tails and a pair of ears. He sighed.

"Alright Naruto, the Hokage and Iruka informed me of you, and I want no killing of the teammates from you. All right?" Naruto nodded, bowing lowly and gracefully.

"Yes Kakashi-san." Kakashi frowned.

"Kakashi-sensei?" He asked hopefully. Naruto shook his head.

"Sensei teach, you have nothing to teach me as of now. Prove me wrong and I may reward you with the teacher title." Naruto told him distantly. Kakashi frowned, then shrugged.

"Alright then, I'll just have to prove you wrong." He told Naruto, suddenly determined. Naruto shrugged, then looked out over the training lake, his eyes misty.

"If you can... You're welcome to try..." Naruto's voice sounded sad, full of longing and pain. Then it was gone, and there was only cold distance. Kakashi blinked at the rapid changes. Then he sighed, this team was going to be rather dysfunctional. He could already tell.

-author notes-

Yeah, I know there are many yaoi haters... And many Sakura and Ino lovers... I however, dislike Sakura, though I have nothing against Ino because she's a secondary character. Sakura is, an annoying, bitchy, lovesick, pathetically weak, horrible main character. I have not seen Shippuden, so she may be better in that, but I don't know.

Ah, Iruka seems a little OC, even to me, so don't bite my head off in a review about it. He's supposed to, it is invaluable for this story. Ah... Sasuke is a little OC, and Itachi never killed his clan, it was his best friend, who went mad and was under a powerful Genjutsu cast by Orochimaru. Only a third of the clan was killed. Itachi-kun is innocent!!!!!!

Um... The pairing for the fiction are: Kyubi x Naruto, Kyubi x Shukaku, Naruto x Gaara, Shino x Hinata, Kiba x Shino, Kiba x Shikamaru... The list is very long... And I don't feel like writing down all the screwed up pairings right now, and yeah. Everyone in the story is a little whorish, but okay, what the hell.. This is my fiction, I can do whatever the hell I want.

Finally, as you may of noticed, this is not your average Naruto fan fiction. Kyuubi isn't the lord of demons, another anonymous demon is, who is also Naruto's father. Kyuubi and Naruto had a relationship, because Naruto's father was cruel and didn't like Naruto. Kyuubi was banished for 'taking advantage of Naruto', to keep Naruto from getting in too much trouble. However, every move made in the demonic realms, was unknowingly Naruto's father's plan. (Damn he's a smart demon), also Kyuubi and Shukaku find they have something in common when Naruto and Gaara meet... It's terribly complicated and horrifying. I'd love it if you kept reading regardless though. Please tell me of any grammar I may misuse, I don't have a grammar checker TT-TT

My next chapter is: Lonely Waves or sabishii nami

Ja ne.


End file.
